Protecting Me
by Manganounette
Summary: One shot Ichiruki.C'est mon premier, j'espere qu'il plaira aux amateurs d'Ichiruki ! Inspiré d'un doujins que j'ai lu dernièrement et qui m'a pas mal plu !


Coucou tout le monde ^^ me voilà avec un petit OS Ichiruki inspiré d'un doujins que j'ai vu dernièrement(c'est à dire il y a 1 heure)! Bah oui je les trouvent vraiment trop mignons Ichi et Rukia =) Et comme ce doujins m'a beaucoup plu, voilà !

Disclaimer:Bleach et tous les cinglés qui en font partis ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon Orihime serait morte,Rukia et Ichigo seraient ensemble et...et je ferais plein d'autres trucs débiles avec les personnages (autrement dit mettre un tutu à Renji, Faire faire la tournée de Karakura à Hitsugaya à bord d'un camion de glace,etc...)alors il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi ! ( Même si ça ne me déplairait pas ! xD)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans la chambre d'Ichigo :

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de bander sa blessure qui partait de sa poitrine et s'entendait jusque sur l'omoplate droit, en vain...

-Putain! Cette blessure est encore pire que ce que je pensais !jura Rukia Kuchiki, une bandelette de tissus entre les dents.

Rukia serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Seule, c'était difficile de bien se soigner et cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu 'elle essayait de terminer ses soins en attrapant un bout de tissus avec ses dents et de tirer dessus pour serrer le nœud qui mettrait fin à ses souffrances.

Elle aurait pu demander à Ichigo mais elle était bien trop pudique pour le laisser lui bander la poitrine.

En parlant du loup, il ouvrit la porte et observa Rukia, assise sur son lit.

-Hey ! Je n'ai pas encore finie ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant le roux. Tu aurais au moins pu frapper !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est ma chambre je te rappelle ! répliqua-t-il.

-Et bien tu pourrais au moins montrer une petite considération pour la personne qui s'est blessée en te protégeant ! Lança-t-elle.

Mais honnêtement elle se fichait d'être couverte de blessure si c'était pour le protéger et qu'il soit sain et sauf. Elle se revoyait encore se jeter entre Ichigo et le Hollow pour se prendre un coup de griffes à la place de sa petite fraise préférée. Rukia ne regrettait en aucun cas son geste et en était même heureuse et fière.

-...

Ichigo baissa la tête. Lui par contre aurait préféré qu'elle ne fasse rien. Elle était gravement blessée...et c'était encore sa faute...

Rukia le regarda durement,l'air de dire « Arrête c'est pas ta faute si je suis comme ça ! Ne culpabilise pas ! ».Elle soupira puis commença à se rhabillée quand elle entendit Ichigo s'exclamer.

-Enseigne-moi les techniques du Kido !

Ce n'était pas une demande mais une supplication...Il voulait tellement la protéger et ces techniques était le seul moyen de la guérir lui-même.

-Quoi ? Depuis quand es-tu intéressé par ça ? S'enquit-elle,d'un regard interrogatif.

-Je ne le suis pas ! Rectifia-t-il, Juste les sorts de guérisons. Tu m'as dit que c'était difficile pour un shinigami d'utiliser les sorts de guérisons sur lui-même. Donc j'ai pensé que comme tu es toujours blessée par ma faute, je pourrais te soigner et donc payer ma dette envers toi.

Touchée par ses paroles, elle le regarda tendrement mais avant qu'il ne puisse la voir, remplaça cette expression et s'énerva.

-Ça va pas ! Avec la façon dont tu contrôles ton reiatsu, même pas en rêve !

Il baissa encore la tête puis s'assit à coté d'elle, sur son lit. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'aider mais elle n'en avait que faire. La petite brune était tout à fait capable de s'occuper d'elle toute seule,d'après elle...

Elle tourna son regard vers celui perdu dans le vide d'Ichigo.

-Et qu'entends tu par « rembourser ta dette » ? Je t'ai protéger parce que je le voulais et c'est tout s'exclama-t-elle pour éviter qu'il pense que tout cela était de sa faute. Mais rien ni faisait, il y croyait dur comme fer.

Ichigo releva la tête puis tourna son regard vers Rukia ou plutôt le dos à moitié bandé de Rukia. Elle continua, ne le laissant pas répondre.

-Et pour la dernière fois, c'est de ma faute si je suis dans cet état. Aider quelqu'un n'excuse pas la négligence. Combien de fois devrais-je te l-

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ne put finir sa phrase. Son cœur rata un battement. Ichigo venait de poser ses lèvres sur son épaule.

Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui prenait? Pour une simple blessure en plus...Jamais il n'avait agit comme ça et pourtant, elle s'était blessée plus d'une fois et plus gravement que ça.

Même lui ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Qu'est-ce-que c'était agréable de sentir la peau veloutée de la brune sur ses lèvres. Il profita pleinement de ce moment pendant quelque secondes, elle pourrait se retourner et le gifler à tout moment ou alors faire une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé soupçonner.

Quand il détacha ses lèvres de l'épaule de la shinigami, elle tourna la tête et plaqua doucement sa bouche sur celle d'Ichigo.

Jamais ils n'auraient pensés que cette discussions se terminerait comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais pensés qu'elle les pousseraient à dévoiler implicitement leurs sentiments. Et Ichigo n'aurait jamais imaginé que Rukia ferait une chose pareille.

Dieu que ses lèvres étaient délicieuses, un petit goût sucré irrésistible. S'ils avaient pus, ils seraient restés comme ça des heures. Mais malheureusement, manque d'air oblige...

Aucun n'osa parler,ne sachant quoi dirent, ils préférèrent se taire.

Il collèrent leurs front l'un à l'autre et Rukia émit un petit rire avant de murmurer à l'oreille d'Ichigo.

-Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de t'enseigner les techniques du Kido...Je crois que je suis guérie.

Le roux lui sourit à son tour et passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa shinigami avant de couvrir son visage de baisers.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voili voilou comme dirait Chappy ^^ ! je suis particulièrement fière de ce premier OS Ichiruki, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous vous aurez aimez le lire.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne nuit (il est exactement, au moment ou j'écris ces lignes :22h10 ^^)

Bisous bisous à tous =D

PS : Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ^^!Mais je ne vous force pas !(enfin...si un peu mdr)


End file.
